


We Are Young

by HockeyMatchmaking



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: I just had a thought, M/M, Song fic I suppose, Warning: slight mentions of domestic violence, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tazer paused as he overheard a part of the conversation Sharpie and Kaner were having. "Where'd you get that from?" Sharpie gestured at the white scar on Pat's wrist, that was relatively new. "Uh. You know. Probably hockey-related." Kaner attempted to smile, but it turned bitter as his eyes met Toews' once again. Sharpie raised his eyebrows, moving his sunglasses farther up his forehead, as he disbelievingly followed Kaner's gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Young

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I dunno if this is complete crap or not. It's unbeta'd so...Yeah, if there's anyone out there who wants to beta some hockey RPF lemme know! :)  
> Oh, and I in no way own any part of the song We Are Young by Fun., plus I don't own any of the characters (ahem, people) in this story. This is all fiction and has not, to my knowledge, ever happened in real life.

Jonathan Toews looked up from his beer, glancing across the room to watch as Patrick Kane cracked up laughing at some joke one of their teammates had made. He figured that he could've gone back and sat with them, but right now he was enjoying some alone time. Some time where he didn't have to interact, and act like their captain. Time to just watch. Watch Kaner's face as he smiled. Memorizing the lines around his eyes and his gorgeous, huge mouth.

He'd gone to get them refills, but paused when he realized that he had the chance to just watch for a while. Andrew Shaw stumbled past him, a joint already in his hand as he headed off to get high in the shitty bar bathroom. Jonny frowned at the rookie and opened his mouth to say something, but Shaw was already past him and in the hallway. Tazer sighed and shook his head, resigning himself to the fact that he'd have to go back to subtly watching Pat at their table.

He just liked to watch the way the other man's curls bounced when his head moved, and the way his electric blue eyes brightened when someone made a good joke. There were so many little things about Pat that he liked to watch, and it was hard to watch him when their teammates were around to tease them about it.

Kaner frowned at him across the room, and then smiled, gesturing for him to come back, it was tinged with a bit of hurt, but Pat looked happier than he had recently. Tazer smiled back, because it was impossible to frown when Pat was smiling at him. He moved back through the crowded room, mostly hardcore drinkers left, since it was so late. As Tazer went to sit down, he realized that Patrick Sharp had taken his seat.

Tazer paused as he overheard a part of the conversation Sharpie and Kaner were having.

"Where'd you get that from?" Sharpie gestured at the white scar on Pat's wrist, that was relatively new. "Uh. You know. Probably hockey-related." Kaner attempted to smile, but it turned bitter as his eyes met Toews' once again. Sharpie raised his eyebrows, moving his sunglasses farther up his forehead, as he disbelievingly followed Kaner's gaze.

"Maybe I don't want to know." He grinned teasingly, and Pat struggled to look happy, but was failing. It reminded Jon of where Kaner had gotten the scar from, and why every smile now seemed to be tinged with bitterness. Pat sighed and ordered another shot of vodka, trying to drown his sorrows.

A few months ago, Jonny had gotten drunk. Really, really drunk. And he'd pushed Pat around a bit. The next morning he'd apologized up and down for it, and every day since then he'd been trying to make amends. Kaner tried to move on, but he still didn't trust Tazer the same was he had before the incident.

So now Jon's drinking maximum was three beers, and he was trying his damnedest to make it up to Pat. The curly haired man sighed as his lover slid into the booth beside him, and handed him a shot glass. Kaner took the shot, his eyes closing as the liquor burned down his throat, soothing his mind and obscuring his thoughts.

He grinned at Tazer and mumbled something drunkenly, to which Tazer just patted his knee. "I think I forgive you." Pat said, slightly more clearly the second time and Jonny grinned like Kaner had given him the best present in the world. "I'm so sorry, Pat." He murmured again and Pat just slowly slid so that his head was resting on the other man's shoulder.

The bartender came by a moment later and informed them that they were closing, and therefore, the Blackhawks' would have to leave. Jonny stood and waited for Kaner. He listed to the side, and Sharpie caught him, righting him again. Sharpie then asked if Pat wanted him to help him home, but the drunk man just garbled something or another, and so Sharpie shrugged at Tazer.

"I'll take him if you want. Go on home to Abby and Maddy." The 'Hawks captain smiled, as the other man almost sighed in relief. As the other Blackhawks' left, Tazer began to consider how he'd take Kaner back. Finally, he just decided to carry him.

He reached his hands under the smaller man, and huffed, lifting him up. Tazer began walking as Pat mumbled something about falling apart, and he thought about how they'd navigated their first real issue as a couple just fine. Maybe they did have a chance after all! Maybe they would have many more issues like this, but they'd get through them together.

Next time they went out, they would be much happier, and the team would pick up on their energy. Tazer grinned at the thought, and looked forward to it. "You're heavy." He mumbled to the bundle in his arms, and Pat smiled weakly up at him, his unfocused blue eyes so light and happy that Tazer had to return the grin.

He leaned his face down to kiss the other man, and heat curled deep in his stomach as he looked forward to the lifetime ahead. Jon hefted the smaller man back up, and resumed walking with him as Pat grinned and mumbled the lyrics to some song under his breath. "Carry me home tonight. Just carry me home tonight. The moon is on my side. I have no reason to run. Will someone come and carry me home tonight. The angels never arrived. But I can hear the choir. So will someone come and carry me home-" He slurred, and Jonny smiled indulgently, singing along as they reached the chorus.

Their breath mingled in the cold air, and combined to form a cloud. Intwined together, just as Pat and Jonny would be for the rest of their lives. "-tonight. We are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun."  
  
~Done.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what that was really. I just had a thought, I suppose.  
> 


End file.
